Republic City
A large city of Nobunaga . The Party came here after going to Oda , having been invited to come by the Earth Vassal, Chiaki. Compared to Oda , it's a lot cleaner and higher class. It is the home to the Bushido Arena. In contrast to the other major cities of Nobunaga like Oda, Republic City is a true modern urban center. The city has developed the architectural sophistication to construct taller buildings, resulting in significant high-rise development, with the transit system moving about through. Stylistically, the city generally incorporates traditional ornamentation with far more advanced structural techniques, but there are some departures from what is considered traditional, such as City Hall and the Bushido Arena. Despite this, there are still landmarks in the traditional style, such as the generous dedication buildings of Bending temples. Beneath the city there is an extensive tunnel network. The city is divided into many boroughs; Downtown, Central City, Flats District, Central Park, the Tunnels Network, and the Bushido Arena. Downtown The bustling center of the city, downtown is reminiscent of all the different elemental bending traditions in both its architecture and its population. In downtown Republic City, tall, well-crafted buildings line the cobblestoned streets, and a railroad track sits above the general populace, offering transportation to those wishing to explore the city in its entirety. This sector is representative of a cultural melting pot of shops and stands featuring goods from all four lands of Nobunaga. It is the political, economic, and cultural center of Republic City, protected by a massive police presence carried by their headquarters. Despite this, the downtown suffers from organized crime. Central City Central City is the city's main hub of transportation, though in recent years, it has been less utilized due to the advent of the car. However, it remains a busy commercial area. Flats District The Flats district is one of Republic City's sectors. It is known for housing most of Republic City's common folk and active gang territory. Central Park Typical of other public construction achievements in Republic City, the city park is also on a large scale. Located in the city center peninsula, the city park is landscaped, with small hills, deciduous trees shading impeccably kept grass, and fine stone arch bridges. Unfortunately, due to the poverty of a large number of Republic City citizens, the city park has also become a place popular with vagabonds. Tunnels Network The Republic City tunnel network is a system of subterranean passages located underneath Republic City. It is a heavily complex network of tunnels, but upon first glance, the system seems to be largely unused. Bushido Arena Bushido is the most popular sport in Republic City, and official Bushido matches are held in the city's Bushido Arena. As a testament to the sport's popularity, this building has a golden appearance and is lit at night, making it a prominent city landmark. The arena is spacious enough to hold the ring on which the contestants compete, a large pool of water far below the ring, and great numbers of spectators. The arena is one of the jewels in Republic City, and people from all over Nobunaga come to visit and watch the country's greatest fighters compete. Category: A to Z Category: Nobunaga